Avengers Academy
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This story is based on the 'Tiny Co' game app and NOT the comic book. Oh yeah, Stark's female in this one. (i.e.: Natasha)


**Avengers Academy**

 **Note:** _This story is based on the 'Tiny Co' game app and NOT the comic book. Oh yeah, Stark's female in this one. (i.e.: Natasha)_

It was a nice day and a young woman was relaxing on the balcony of her building. She was dressed in a T-shirt, jeans skirt, black tights, a red and gold jacket, armored jet boots, a gauntlet and sunglasses. She was very gorgeous, shoulder length black hair and hypnotic blue eyes. Just then someone had called her.

Her sunglasses flashed, "drop dead gorgeous billionairess, inventor, genius goddess." She said, "how can I seed your wet dreams today?" It was Nick Fury.

[Stark! You're late for class!] She suddenly shot up and took off. [Did you watch the news yet?]

"Not yet, about to." She said, so she saw in her glasses about the Avengers Academy being created to combat Hydra and protect the world. She made it to the campus and landed. Fury and a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes, she was dressed in a white blazer, red blouse, black skirt, stockings and pumps.

* * *

"Hello, 'Pepper'." Stark said, Pepper was her best friend. She was there for her when Stark's parents were killed. Pepper sighed and hugged her friend.

"Hello Toni," she said. "Come on, I'll get you registered." So they walked into the main building and Toni was registered. She had walked to the student quad where all of the dorms were and she saw a replica of her tower. It was only five stories high but it still had the 'charm' of her tower.

She walked in and the lights came on and showed everything to her. She had labs and all of her toys, this was a home away from home. She went to the balcony after she set her bag down and look out on to the quad. "This is going to be a great year." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young woman had showed up at the academy. She was dressed in a yellow mini dress, with black tights, yellow booties, black jacket with yellow chevrons on the back of it. She had short auburn hair and blue eyes, she was followed by a tall young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a red T-shirt, jeans, boots and a white jacket with red trim.

He was carrying a huge trunk and a couple of duffle bags. "Hurry up Hank!" She said, "I want to get a decent room!"

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "Why am I the pack mule again?"

"Because you can grow up to 8 feet and can lift the Quint-jet with one hand." They met up with Pepper.

"Janet Van Dyne and Hank Pym?" She said, they nodded. "Welcome to Avengers Academy, I'm Pepper Potts. Headmaster Fury asked me to greet you."

"Nice to meet you Pepper." Said Jan, "love your outfit." Pepper smiled and Hank rolled his eyes.

"Here we go," he muttered.

"What Was That?" Said Jan.

"NOTHING CUZ! NOTHING AT ALL!" He laughed like a hyena.

"Come on, I'll get you registered." Said Pepper so she did.

* * *

The next people that had showed up was a huge man around 7 foot 4 with long white hair, a golden helmet and eyepatch, grey eyes, long white beard, a burgundy suit and trench coat, black boots and gloves. He was with his adopted son, who had long black hair, green eyes dressed in a green suit with a black and gold striped tie, green overcoat, black boots and gloves, and a golden cane with a glowing jewel on top of it.

"Father," said the young man. "This is so beneath me."

"Loki," said his father. "You need to learn how to be a hero. Besides, you did promise me and your mother." Loki sighed, he did promise.

"Fine, when is that neanderthal coming?"

"Thor shall be here by the next week."

"Very well." He was about to leave, stopped, sighed, turned around and hugged his father. He was shocked but wrapped his arms around his adopted son.

"Be careful my son."

"I shall father." With that Loki left to get register.

* * *

Later, a young man had came in swing on a web line, he had short brown hair and hazel eyes, he was dressed in a red t-shirt, blue long sleeved under shirt, jeans, red sneakers and was carrying a duffle bag. Pepper had seen him come in, "hello. Peter Parker right?" She said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." He said.

"Welcome to Avengers Academy."

"Thanks," Pepper led him to get registered.

* * *

Next came a young woman with long blond hair tied back into a bun, blue eyes, a ROTC uniform for the Air Force. She had her bags with her just then she was met by a young woman dressed like Pepper, with brown hair and eyes.

"Hello, welcome to Avengers Academy." She said, "I am Friday. You must be Capt. Carol Danvers?"

"Uh, yes." Said Carol, "I'm here to join and register."

"Very well, follow me please." So they walked in, the main building. Fury looked over to see more students coming in.

" _So, she accepted._ " He said softly, " _good good._ " Just then Carol had seen Peter, rushed to him and glomped him in a huge hug.

"PETER!" She screamed as she tackled him and then kissed him passionately. She pulled off and helped him up. Peter was dazed and covered in kiss prints. Pepper and Fury laughed.

"Capt. Danvers!" Said Fury, "compose yourself."

"Sorry sir." She said with a blush. "It's just…"

"I know, Carol." Said Pepper. "I was happy when I saw Toni."

* * *

Meanwhile a young woman had showed up, she had red hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a red T-shirt, black jeans, boots, gloves, bracelets and a jacket. "Hello Natasha," said Friday.

"Friday," she said. "It's good to see you, is the Headmaster here?"

"Yep, he told me to go ahead and register you in."

"Okay," so they went into the main building.

* * *

Next was a young woman with long black hair and green eyes. She was dressed like a goth in black and shades of gray. She was in a tank top, kick pants and boots. With was a big man with black hair and blue eyes, He had an animalistic quality to him, he was in a T-shirt, jeans and a jacket.

He was smoking a cigar and they both walked on the campus. "Okay kid," he said. "You're here to learn to be one the greatest heroes ever. if you need it, don't be afraid to ask for help." She nodded.

"Is Peter here?" She asked.

"Parker? I think he is, he said he'd accepted so he might be here." She slightly smiled, "Laura I don't want to hear from Fury that you're in trouble. keep your grades up and make me proud." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise." She said and went in.

* * *

TBC

 **Note:** As I said this story is from the Tiny Co. game. I'd recommend getting it and play it. It's a great game.

BTW: Here are some of the pairings for it.

TonixSteve

PeterxCarolxLaura

(for now)


End file.
